Saul Goodman
Jimmy McGill was born to his honest and hard working parents Ruth and Charles Sr the latter of who Jimmy worked for seeing scam artists repeatedly fleece his father Causing him to start robbing from the store himself eventually leading to the store being shut down and Charles Sr was dead six months later causing Jimmy to be reduced to a sobbing wreck at his funeral Jimmy,s older brother Chuck blamed Jimmy for their father,s death and secretly remained bitter over it years later Jimmy began scamming people with his friend Marco Pasternak Jimmy got married but divorced his wife when she cheated on him with a guy called Chet in revenge Jimmy defeacted through Chet,s sunroof not knowing Chet,s children were in the back seat Chef then used his connections with the prosecutor,s to get Jimmy brought in on sex offense charges but Jimmy was saved by a reluctant Chuck,s intervention after this Jimmy resolved to be a better person getting a job at Chuck,s lawfirm HHM befriending Chuck,s business partner Howard Hamlin and future romantic partner Kim Wexler after Chuck stopped HHM from hiring Jimmy he mistakenly blamed Hamlin beginning a bitter rivalry eventually Jimmy worked hard but became nothing more than an unsuccessful public defender also spending time taking care of Chuck who self diagnosed himself with electromagnetic hyper sensitivity disorder Jimmy decided to re cruit the Lindholm brothers Cal and Lars into his plans to win over Craig and Betsy Kettleman and get the kettlemans to hire him as their lawyer but the plan backfired as the brothers mistakenly targeted the grandmother of drug dealer Tuco Salamanca who captured them along with Jimmy despite their efforts to put the blame on him Jimmy still went out of his way to talk Tuco out of killing them though he wasn,t able to stop Tuco breaking their legs Jimmy then received a visit from Tuco,s underling Nacho Varga who suggested ripping of the Kettlemans as theifs could not go to the cops but Jimmy refused as he didn,t want to be that person anymore Jimmy warned the kettlemans they were in danger and was subsequently hired as Nacho,s lawyer when he was arrested under suspicion of kidnapping the family with the help of antagonistic parking attendant Mike Ehrmantraut Jimmy realised the kettlemans had staged their abduction to avoid further scrutiny Jimmy tracked down the Kettlemans and persuaded them to come home after accepting a bribe from them using this Jimmy paid for a deliberately plagarised version of HHM,s billboard making himself resemble Hamlin causing Hamlin to sue for copyright infringement Jimmy allowed himself to lose using the incident to garner public support through the media by having an actor fall from a billboard and for Jimmy to save him however Jimmy felt guilty as Chuck,s condition got worse after this and resolved to be honest from then on Jimmy went into elder law and was upset when the Kettlemans fired Kim but they tried to use the bribe to extort him into taking the job so Jimmy did the right thing by having Mike give the money back forcing the kettlemans to take kim as their lawyer Jimmy began working with Chuck on the sandpiper crossing case but the brothers fell out when Jimmy deduced Chuck had been sabotaging his career he then met up with Marco and pulled scams together for an entire week until Marco died in Jimmy,s arms from a heart attack. Jimmy then told Mike He was not going to hold himself back anymore and began scamming people when Kim tried to discourage it Jimmy persuaded her to join in on the fun one thing led to another and they spent the night together Kim convinced Jimmy to take a job at Davis and Main and stop his scams as she refused any further participation in them . Things were going well for Jimmy as he hit it off with his boss Cliff Main however He remained somewhat unethical as Mike had Jimmy defend his employer Daniel Wormald and Jimmy did so by fabricating a pie fetish video which Kim chastised him for Jimmy also ran a commercial without approval causing Kim to come under Scrutiny as she allegedly approved Jimmy visited Chuck trying to take responsibility to no avail fortunately Jimmy was able to reconcile with Kim when she was tempted into another con Jimmy then acted unprofessionaly by dressing up in gaudy suits and making horrible messes in the office so Cliff would fire him without cause allowing Jimmy to keep his bonus . Jimmy felt bad and tried to apologize but cliff called him an asshole following Kim,s exit from the company Chuck and Hamlin outmanuvered her to keep Mesa Verde as their clients enraging Jimmy who had doctored copies of paperwork made so the bank job would go back to Kim a plan which worked with Chuck soon deducing Jimmy,s part in it Jimmy then bribed the clerk to remove any evidence of his forgery when Chuck came to question the clerk however when Chuck passed out Jimmy chose his brother,s health over any possible conviction rushing Chuck to hospital and refusing to leave until his brother woke up. later Chuck feigned guilt for suspecting Jimmy expertly manipulating his younger brother into confessing so he could get it on tape. Jimmy,s friend Ernesto warned Jimmy through Kim of chuck,s plan causing Jimmy to break in and destroy the tape leading Chuck to have him arrested which was his master plan all along Jimmy chose to represent himself in court to stop Kim getting involved and plead not guilty as well as posting bail Jimmy was later told he could avoid jail time by confessing to Everything but it would mean disbarment but Jimmy refused and agreed to let Kim help him in his battle against Chuck Jimmy then hired Mike to pose as a handyman which Mike used as a cover to photograph Chuck,s bizarre living Conditions during the hearing Jimmy revealed he had Huell Babineaux plant a cellphone on Chuck without it having any effect proving his mental illness resulting in Jimmy Simply getting a year suspension which he and Kim celebrated later after Chuck,s ex wife Rebecca asked Jimmy,s help with Chuck he refused Jimmy then tried to serve his community service While selling his commercials but things wern,t going well despite this Jimmy bravely gave way little money he had to Kim and his film Crew Jimmy also seeked petty revenge on Chuck by outing his mental illness to the insurance company Jimmy,s more heinous side emerged again when he used a slip and fall com to coerce a guitar shop into paying him off an ugly side of Jimmy emerged as he learned from Sandpiper representative Irene Landry that Sndpiper had already offered a settlement which meant Jimmy would get more money if HHM and David and Main agreed Jimmy then tried to talk Hamlin into accepting the settlement but Hamlin saw through Jimmy,s motivations and refused Jimmy then used a series of cons and social Manipulations to trick Irene into thinking that holding out the settlement was against the best interests of the other elderly clients which she moved to accept giving Jimmy his much needed fee Jimmy began to feel bad about his falling out with Chuck and tried to reconcile but Chuck pointed out Jimmy,s habit of feeling genuine remorse but never truly changing and that he may as well not put himself through the trouble of Feeling bad also adding that Jimmy never meant that much to him. Jimmy then made unsuccessful attempts to mend things between Irene and her friends but when he was unable to do this he exsposed his plot ruining his reputation but helping to clear his conscience around this time Chuck Killed himself as result of Hamlin buying him out. after Chuck,s death Hamlin told Jimmy and Kim of his guilt as the problems with the insurance led to his falling out with Chuck taking Chuck,s words about not feeling guilt to heart Jimmy told Hamlin it was his cross to bear stunning Kim Jimmy approached Mike asking his help in stealing a valuable figurine and replacing it with a copy but Mike tuned it down and offered Jimmy condolences over Chuck,s death so he instead teamed up with a man called Ira and successfully pulled off the heist looking to make a quick buck Jimmy then began selling burner phones however this led to Jimmy being beaten and mugged by three young boys who wanted to steal the money after learning HHM was going through a rough time Jimmy admonished Hamlin for wallowing in self pitty and not fighting telling him he,s a shitty lawyer but a great salesman Jimmy led the ones who mugged him into a trap and threatened them with death if they ever dared to cross him again Jimmy later got into an argument with a cop named Platt only for Huell to attack Platt leading to Huell,s arrest and for him to be charged with assault causing Jimmy to have to talk Huell out of skipping bail Jimmy and Kim then faked an elaborate fake letter scheme resulting in Huell getting 4 months probation Jimmy then helped Kim trick state of lubbox Texas into giving mesa Verde a larger branch Jimmy failed to be reinstated as the bar saw him as insincere as he didn,t mention Chuck Jimmy then faked grief over his brother,s death showing up at the grave on the anniversary just so people would see him and having his film Crew spread the rumour that he annonomously donated money to the library Hamlin had made in Chuck,s name Jimmy then red the letter Chuck left him in an attempt to manipulate the bar before backing out of it saying the letter should be between him and Chuck Jimmy,s turn around was revealed to be a calculated move on his part much to Kim,s Shock Jimmy began practising under the name Saul Goodman an alias he used back when he was scamming people with Marco. Category:Protagonist Category:Lawyers Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:In love Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:On and off Category:Tragic Category:Karma houdini Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Scam Artists Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Thieves Category:Comedic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Greedy